Detection of chemicals is increasingly important. Warfare, terrorism, catastrophes, and other such events may potentially expose people to harmful chemicals. Techniques using mass spectrometry, time-of-flight Ion Mobility Spectrometry (IMS), differential mobility spectrometry (DMS), and field asymmetric ion mobility spectrometry (FAIMS) are known for detecting chemicals. One known system for detecting chemicals is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,005,632 to Miller et al. titled “Method and Apparatus for Control of Mobility-based Ion Species Identification,” the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.